Solo tu
by the.maid.of.lys
Summary: Que pasaria si te dieras cuenta que lo que soñabas al final no era lo que querias? y si de la nada apareciera eso que tanto habias buscado?.mal summary. pero lo importante: es un amuto.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, este es mi primer amuto (que emoción¡) y mi segundo fanfic, espero que les guste por que por lo menos a mi me encanta esta pareja (y sobre todo Ikuto *¬*) , ojala dejen reviews y personalmente si me van a tirar algo prefiero la lechuga al tomate, es que el tomate mancha mucho.

Bueno lo primero, ni shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por que si fuera así Amu seguiría la lógica de cualquier adolescente y no habría pensado dos veces antes de quedarse con Ikuto, eso o me lo habría comido yo, ikuto... *¬*, ignoren lo último, fue un desliz), bueno que lo disfruten.

Cap.1: un día, normal?

Amu POV:

Estaba paseando por el parque como cualquier otro día, aun que este no fuese como los otros, había salido del colegio un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado, lo cuál me hubiese molestado sino fuese por que había estado con Tadase, mi príncipe..., lo adoraba tanto, hoy había preparado una "cita" especial para los dos en el jardín real, ahora que éramos novios, todo era perfecto, más o menos, siempre había soñado con como seria, pero ahora que pasaba en la realidad, sentía que algo faltaba, el era un sueño, caballeroso, atento lo que cualquier chica querría, el problema era que yo no era cualquier chica y en el ultimo tiempo me preguntaba muy seguido que era lo que sentía por el, digo estoy segura de que lo quería y que me gustaba, pero lo amaba?, ha¡, tantas dudas no me dejaban pensar y eso me estaba volviendo loca...

Ha, por cierto creo que no lo había mencionado, mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo 14 años, tengo el pelo de un color rosa tan especial como yo y los ojos color ambar, soy conocida como la chica cool and spicy, además y como si mi vida no fuese lo suficientemente complicada ahora soy parte de un grupo llamado guardianes, no por que yo quisiera, es que por esas extrañas cosas de la adolescencia últimamente me he sentido muy confundida respecto a quien soy y quien se supone deba ser, gracias a eso y al deseo de descubrirlo...termine poniendo un huevo, si lo se UN HUEVO ¬¬*, bueno el punto bueno de eso es que Tadase también es parte de los guardianes...

En eso iba pensando cuando empecé a escuchar el sonido de un violín..., era triste pero muy hermoso, jamás había escuchado algo así en mi vida, se sentía también con tan solo escucharlo, camine hacía el sonido con los ojos cerrados, grave error por que basto un minuto para que quedara plantada en el piso...

Ouch -alegué desde el piso mientras me sobaba- no debí haber cerrado los ojos...-de repente escuche una pequeña risa proveniente de algún lugar delante mío, se estaba riendo de mi¡? –quien te crees que eres?, estar burlándose de alguien que se callo del piso, pero que malos modales-dije mientras me quedaba cruzada de brazos-

Lo siento -dijo mientras intentaba contener su risa- es que ver caerse a alguien que venia con los ojos cerrados y con cara de estar en otro mundo no es algo que se vea todos los días- comento mientras me ofrecía su mano.

Estaba apunto de responder a ese comentario tan amable suyo ¬¬ , pero entonces vi su cara y la verdad me quede sin palabras era el chico más guapo que alguna vez hubiese visto, tenia el cabello liso y azul y unos hermosos ojos zafiros, tenia la piel morena y una sonrisa que haría soñar despierta a cualquiera (N/A: entre ellas a mi..., por dios por culpa de Amu me dio hambre), al final fue el quien termino por tomar mi mano y alzarme mientras ponía su otra mano en mi cintura para asegurarse de que no me cayera (N/A: díganme pervertida pero no creo que esa allá sido la única razón).

Parece que ya estas mejor-se acerco a mi y me susurro-aunque tu cara por otra parte, esta completamente roja.

Que, que?¡-grite mientras me separaba rápidamente de el- yo, yo... eso no es verdad, es que...hace mucho calor, si, eso.

Lo que tu digas pequeña pervertida-se dio vuelta y tomo un violín, supongo suyo, que estaba en el piso.

Eras tu el que estaba tocando?-pregunte con torpeza-

Hum ...si, te gusto?-pregunto mientras guarda el violín en un estuche negro-

Si..., la verdad, si, no seguirás tocando aun que sea un poco más?

No, ya se ha hecho muy tarde y los niños pequeños como tu deberían irse a la cama...

No soy una niña pequeña¡, ya tengo 14 años- el se comenzó a reír- vamos solo un poco más, es que era un sonido muy hermoso.

-sonrío de lado, cuando lo hacia parecía un ángel, de un momento a otro se comenzó a acercar a mi y solo se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos milímetros de mi cara- que me darías, si toco para ti?

o/o,WTF?¡, n...na...nada¡, como se te ocurre preguntar algo como eso¡, sabes mejor no, olvida que te lo pedí-me di media vuelta para irme, pero el tomo mi brazo, no fue con fuerza como para lastimarme pero si para dejarme en claro que no me dejaría ir así tan fácilmente

-Aun asi se comenzó a reír mientras revolvía con su otra mano mi cabello- te lo tomas muy enserio, era solo una broma, pero si de verdad quieres oírme tocar, ven mañana a esta misma hora, será como una pequeña cita- y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo beso mi frente y se fue con una rapidez que cualquier gato envidiaría-

Pero que tipo más raro- me dije mientras ponía mis manos en mi pecho, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, y no sabia por que pero no podía dejar de sonreír, pero no creo que sea por el, no puede ser por el lo acabo de conocer...

Au¡-de repente sentí que algo en mi bolso se movía- empecé a revolver mi bolso y allí estaba, era un pequeño huevo negro con adornos parecidos a encaje rosa, esta caliente y se movía...-pero que diablos...

Bueno aquí llega el primer capitulo, que pasara con Amu, con el huevo, con la cita¡, todo en el próximo capitulo, no se lo pierdan, pero solo lo continuare si hay al menos dos reviews (no me miren así, no es mucho pedir)

A todo esto, si los personajes se comportan locamente, si es mi culpa, es que por más que intente actuar normal, no se puede y a mis personajes eso como que se despega un poco, aun así espero que les allá gustado.

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Nee, ne Aquí esta el siguiente cap., perdón por la demora, en serio lo siento, antes voy a hacer una pequeña aclaración, ya vimos que amu tenía un huevo (inventado por mi), pero tanbien va a tener a Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia (me encantan las cuatro, sobre todo Miki y Suu, así que no las podía dejar a fuera), pero para no demorarme más aquí va la historia:

Como ya saben ni shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen (ya deje en claro que de ser así la serie sería un Amuto de pies a cabeza).

**Cap.2: ****Ir o no ir, he hay el dilema...**

Amu´s POV:

Tenía el huevo en mis manos cuando de repente se empezó a elevar y a iluminarse, me tape los ojos por instinto para evitar que la luz me lastimara.

NE,NE-escuche como decía cantarínamente una voz proveniente de donde antes estaba mi huevo (ne, eso lo saco de mi, no se como pero de repente se me pego decirlo...creo que fue culpa de yoru), abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con mi huevo abierto y con lo que reconocí como mi chara, era mujer, tenía el pelo morado oscuro tomado en una cola, con algunos mechones en la frente y los ojos de color verde esmeralda, tenia unas botas largas y negras y un vestidito corto como de muñeca del mismo color con rosa, tenía unos audífonos, unas orejitas y una cola del mismo color de su pelo-

Ne, yo soy Azalea y soy tu nuevo chara, desde ahora te voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesitas, puedes confiar en mi-dijo mostrándose orgullosa-

NO¡, mi shugo chara es un gato¡- era lo único e lo que pude pensar y me hice bolita en el piso con esa idea-

Que, que?¡- se acerco a mi y me tiro de la manga para que la mirara y cuando lo hice me miro como si la hubiese insultado-Dejemos esto en claro, vez mi colita y mis orejitas?, te parecen las de un gato?

-La verdad era que si, y no sabia que más responderle- bueno.., si

NEEEEEE, no, son mucho mas grandes y mi cola es más redonda y mis orejas también, soy una PANTERA, no un gato, así que no te quiero oír decir eso otra vez, nosotras somos panteras, cazadoras naturales y uno de los felinos más temidos, así que ahora levanta tu cara y siéntete orgullosa- me quede con la boca abierta, vaya personalidad...-

Se nos esta haciendo tarde NEE¡, tenemos que ir a casa NE - me tomo de la mano y empezó a darme pequeños tironcitos.

OK, OK, ya voy pero deja eso – le conteste a modo de protesta, comenzamos a caminar con ella apurándome, hasta que de repente se sentó en mi hombro.

QUE NO ERAS TU LA QUE ESTABA APURADA?¡-pregunte mientras la veía lamerse las patas y luego pasarla por sus cabellos, y después dice que no es gato...

NE, si pero ya que no me puedo separar de ti y tu vas tan lento, decidí no malgastar mi preciada energía en eso – respondió ahora recostándose en mi hombro.

Yo la fulmine con la mirada, estaba segura de que se podía ver fuego saliendo por mis ojos, como podía ser tan...tan...mandona y perezosa, como algo como ella podía venir de mi? (Lys: he bueno Amu, como escritora del fanfic y fan de la serie lamento informarte que tu eres un poquito mandona, así que mejor no alegas, Amu: eso no es cierto¡, Lys: lo que tu digas...), aun que pensar en eso trajo a mi una duda.

Oye, a todo esto por que naciste? –preguntar algo como eso sonaba raro, pero no se me ocurria de que otra forma formular la pregunta- creo que una vez nagihiko me explico algo de que los guardianes chara nacían de deseos del corazón o algo así *nota mental debo interrogar a nagihiko al respecto*

Si, es algo asi pero un poco más complejo –bostezo y se acurruco- además la única que puede responder eso eres tu misma, tienes que aprender a conocerte...

Que se supones que significa eso, yo me conozco bien, bueno más o menos, creo..., bueno pero no se supone que tu eres yo, o al menos una parte?...oye...-le dije, pero no me respondía, cuando voltee a ver mi hombro me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida..., pero que tipo de guardiana es esta?-

Entretanto llegamos a la casa, me había olvidado de las llaves así que toque y mientras esperaba observe a Azalea, me preguntaba si en realidad yo era como ella o si deseaba serlo, me preguntaba por que había nacido justo cuando conocí a ese chico – me puse completamente roja- como era posible que su solo recuerdo me hiciera ponerme así?, por Dios yo tenía novio...

Amu –chan te vas a quedar allí? – voltee a ver, era mi okasan la que me hablaba, rápidamente mire pase mi mirada de mamá a mi chara-entre en pánico y oculte a Azalea en mi espalda.

Que te pasa Amu, estas bien – pregunto mi mamá con cara de preocupación-

Que acaso no se había dado cuenta de mi chara?...o, cierto, ahora lo recuerdo...la mayoría de los adultos no ven a los Charas -solté a Azalea-

Jejeje -reí avergonzada- no es nada okasan, yo... tenía un bicho y lo estaba quitando...bueno yo voy a mi pieza...-salí corriendo rumbo a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude y cerré la puerta-

Tu me llamaste bicho,NE, yo te oi, esa no es forma de referirse a tu propio guardián Chara¡, Ne- dijo poniéndose frente a mi cara con los brazos cruzados-

Lo siento, es que me asuste, me había olvidado que los adultos normales no pueden verte –respondí sentándome en mi cama y tirándome en ella-

Azalea se acerco cargando algo pequeño y rectangular

NE, amu tienes un mensaje en el celular -me dijo mientras me lo pasaba-

Yo lo revise, era de Tadase:

Amu:

Recuerdas que te conté que mi hermano mayor vendría pronto de New York, llego hoy en la mañana y quería invitarte a la cena que tendremos con mi familia mañana a las 6 antes del concierto que el dará, el esta ansioso por conocerte, por favor llámame cuando recibas este mensaje.

PD: Es con ropa formal.

QUE?¡- grite lo más fuerte que pude, como se supone que haga eso, apenas conozco a los padres de Tadase –y tengo la sería sospecha de que no le caigo bien a su mamá- y ahora tenía que conocer a su hermano..., lo peor es que lo que recuerdo haber escuchado de el es que era un genio del violín y –según fuentes confiables (dígase Utau, que es la hermana de ambos y una de mis mejores amigas) - era un chico muy apuesto he inteligente, sentía que alguien tan simple como yo no le gustaría como novia de su hermano menor, y eso de "esta ansioso por conocerte" se me hacía aun peor.

Ne, que dilema...- dijo mi chara, que ahora uqe me daba cuenta había estaba leyendo el mensaje-

Oye¡, esto es privado.

Ne, soy tu chara, nada en tu vida es privado para mi..., pero si quieres arreglártelas

sola...

NO¡ -grite- digo...coff coff...no, tal vez sea buena idea que sirvas para algo –dige con mi personalidad cool and spicy-

Bueno, la cita con Tadase no es tu único problema NE...

No?

Ne, si no mal recuerdo tienes una cita con otro chico

Que?-derepente los recuerdos de aquel chico de cabello azul vinieron a mi mente y pude sentir como mi cara se empezaba a tornar carmesí, no sabía como alguien que yo recien conocía podía hacerme tener ese tipo de reacciones.

Amu-chan estas bien?, parece que tuviese fiebre o algo así

Yo?, no, no es nada, pero tienes razón me había olvidado por completo de eso –bueno tal vez no por completo dije para mis adentros, es que era algo un poquito difícil de olvidar- se supone que nos reuniesemos a la misma hora de hoy, no?

Ne, creo-me respondio

-me puse a pensar en si me alcanzaría el tiempo para ver a ese chico y cambiarme para ir a ver a Tadase...esperen un momento, pero en que estoy pensando¡, apenas conozco a ese chico, no debería ni siquiera estar considerando esa opción, que pasa si era un pervertido que se quería aprovechar de mi?...y yo que pensaba ir, que anda mal conmigo por kami?

Bueno no creo que sea un problema- le comente a azalea- digo, no tengo por que ir donde aquel chico, no lo conozco ni nada, nisiquiera se su nombre...

Pero igual quieres ir no? -me pregunto mirándondome picadamente-

Claro que no...-eso no me convenció ni a mi misma

Vamos, tu querias ser más libre y poder hacer las cosas que querias no?, ademas en el peor de los casos vas a estar en un parque público y siempre puedes gritar si pasa algo

Si, bueno...no se a un no me parece una buena idea...

No tienes de que preocuparte, ahora estoy yo contigo, no tienes de que preocuparte- me dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Ok, mira dejemoslo en esto, mañana me vengo a casa por el mismo camino y a la misma hora y si por CASUALIDAD me lo encuentro...me quedo con el un rato, te parece?

Hum, si esta bien para ti lo esta para mi, ahora que te pondrás para ir a lacena de ese chico del mensaje?

TADASE¡, el chico del mensaje se llama tadase y es mi novio así que creo que estaría bien que te lo aprendieras, tal vez puedas ser amiga de su chara¡, se llama kiseki- imágenes de el pequeño chara de mi novio se vinieron a mi mente, sus cambios de humor, sus ganas de gobernar el mundo, su afán de llamar a todos plebeyo..., se formo una gota estilo anime sobre mi frente- o tal vez no.

A ver... que tenemos por aquí...-dijo azalea sumergiéndose en mi closet- Este¡- grito con emoción después de un largo rato, yo ya pensaba que le había pasado algo... en todo caso la vi salir con dificultad del closet, llevando un vestido rosado con tela negra sobre puesta, a mi me llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía unos delgados tirantes y un escote en v (N/A: pueden verlo en mi perfil), mi mamá me lo había comprado hace poco y lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial, y creo que este es el caso.

Si, creo que ese estará bien.

Perfecto, ahora ve a ponerte el pijama para que te acuestes –dijo empujándome- mañana tendrás un día ajetreado y tienes que estar fresca como una lechuga.

Ok, ya voy pero deja de empujarme, te juro que se caminar *pero que mandona*- en unos diez minutos estuve con mi pijama puesto y mis dientes lavados, me metí en la cama, azalea se acostó a mi lado y se durmió en seguida, yo me dispuse a pensar en lo que haría mañana pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sonando mi despertador...-

Amu NE despiertate se te va a hacer tarde¡

Hum...ya, solo 5 minutos mas –me tape la cara con la almohada y me volví a quedar dormida, al final mi mama me fue a despertar, tuve que correr y tomar mi desayuno mientras iba hacía la escuela...y aun así llegue 10 minutos tarde, no pude entrar a la primera clase y el resto del día se me paso volando, después de todo la única que vino al colegio fue Rima, tadase y Utau (aquí utau tiene la misma edad de Amu y van al mismo colegio) al parecer se había quedado con su familia con motivo de la llegada de su hermano, Yaya estaba enferma, Kukai no nos vino a visitar hoy, y nagihiko había estado ausente por asistir a un concurso de baile, yo quería contarles de mi shugo, pero lo mantuve en secreto por hoy, queria contarlo cuando estuvieran todos presentes, así que hice malabares todo el día para que Rima no notara a azalea.

Amu?- escuche llamarme a rima, de hecho creo que no era la primera vez que me hablaba, al parecer me meti demasiado en mi mundo-

Si?

Hasta que al fin me respondes, te he tratado de hablar por 5 minutos, ya te iba a dejar sola -dijo mi amiga mirando un tanto molesta-

Perdón es que estaba pensando en otra cosa, nada importante

Estas segura, por que desde la mañana que estas aun más rara de lo que es habitual en ti- comento mirándome acusadoramente-

No es cierto solo estoy distraida...

Amu-chan¡ -escuche gritar, mire a todos lados y vi a Azalea escondida en un arbusto, me di cuenta de que Rima tan bien la había escuchado y estaba buscando a quien me había llamado, me pare lo más rápido que pude frente al arbusto y empuje hacia abajo a mi chara.

Escuchaste eso, creo que te llamaron.

Llamarme a mi?, no que va rima, es tu imaginación- dije con una gotita en mi frente-

-rima se acerco a mi mirándome como si supiera que le ocultaba algo- no te creo, hay algo que no me estas diciendo...

Que, pero que te podria esconder yo...-en un impulso mire mi reloj- viste que hora es, es tardísimo...tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa para...para...para-intente pensar rápido en una excusa- eso¡, para arreglarme para mi cena con Tadase.

Amu, son las 3 de la tarde, lo de Tadase es a las 6 y tu casa solo queda a 10 o 15 minutos de aquí, ni tu te puedes demorar tanto arreglándote...

Etto..., bueno igual tengo que ayudar a mi mamá ya sabes...a eso que tenía que hacer, bueno tengo que apurarme, nos vemos mañana, adiós- le dije antes de que ella me pudiera responder y lo más rápido que pude me di vuelta, tome a Azalea y me puse a correr lo más rápido que pude hasta que...

Puff- y termine en el suelo-

Parece que es tu costumbre ir por allí chocando gente no?, alguien tan torpe no debería salir a la calle –escuche como me decía un hombre...aun que esa voz se me hacía familiar...-

No soy torpe¡, solo iba distraída –infle mis mejillas y mire para arriba, no puedes ser...- Tu?

Que te sorprende verme aquí?, pensé que teníamos una cita...-dijo aquel guapo chico de cabellos azules, dije guapo?, la caída fue más fuerte de lo que pensé...mire a mi alrededor, entre tanto correr terminé en la plaza en la que lo había encontrado tocando ayer-

No..no es una cita, además quien te dijo que te venía a ver aquí, esta ruta...simplemente esta de camino a mi casa – dije cruzándome de brazos-

Lo que tu digas pequeña, y que?, esta cómodo el piso? –pregunto irónicamente-

He? – ahora me daba cuenta de que aun seguía en el piso, vi como el me extendía la mano y yo la acepte, pero cuando nos tocamos...fue como sentir miles de chispas eléctricas recorriéndome el cuerpo...se sentía tan extrañamente bien...

-me soltó y fue a buscar su violín, el cuál estaba en el piso a unos metros de distancia, mientras yo me apoyaba en un árbol que tenía cerca-

Estas bien amu-chan? -escuche preguntar cerca de mi hombro, me di vuelta y me di cuenta de que era Azalea- si estoy bien, no te preocupes...

Sabes creo que ese chico tambien tiene...- y no escuche lo que segui por que cuando me voltee para ver que hacía el chico de ojos zafiros me di cuenta de que no estaba a mas de unos centímetros de mi, como no note que se me había acercado? Y por que no podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos...eran tan hermosos...

Y bien?- dijo, acercándose aun más hasta que nuestras narices casi se rozaban, esto me estaba poniendo mal, estoy segura que en mi rostro había un tono nuevo del rojo y por algún extraño motivo me estaba empezando a marear...-

Estas lista para empezar la clase –esta vez mi vista se desvío a su picara sonrisa o kami..., por que me haces esto a mi?

Ikuti POV´S:

No espere volverme a encontrar así a la linda pelirosa de ayer, la verdad ni siquiera pensé que realmente fuera a venir, pero ya que estaba aquí iba a aprovecharlo al máximo...

Después de levantarla y ver su rostro tomar un leve tono rojo, que por cierto la hacia ver aun más linda, fui a buscar mi violín, con algo tenía que hacer la clase.

Ikuto, NYA, esa chica...- algo así me estaba diciendo Yoru, mi pequeño chara, cuando me di vuelta a ver a la chica pelirosa, la vi apoyada en un árbol mirando para otro lado, parecía absorta en su mundo, parecía la oportunidad perfecta para molestarla y yo no iba a desperdiciarla.

Me fui acercando lenta y sigilosamente hacía ella con yoru siguiéndome, cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros ella se dio vuelta a mirarme, y pareció sorprenderse bastante cuando me vio, *perfecto* pensé.

Y bien? –pregunte mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros- lista para las clases? – pude notar cuan rojo estaba su rostro, de verdad había algo que me encantaba en verla así...

Ok, hasta aquí por hoy, de verdad no se como disculparme por el retraso, es que eso de graduarse de cuarto medio, pero no importa... ahora que ya me gradúe tengo todo mi tiempo para esto, en todo caso entiendo si se enojan...lo merezco, así que les voy a cumplir la promesa y voy a hacer que ikuto vaya a sus casas y las acose personalmente (no me miren así, todas sabemos que hasta le pediríamos a Ikuto que nos acosara)

Ikuto: y yo por que voy a hacerlo?

Lys: por que yo lo digo y como escritora del fanfic mi palabra es ley.

Ikuto: No quiero *se comienza a ir*

Lys: Ikuto¡, no quería llegar a esto...pero no tengo opción...Ikuto, recuerda que de mi depende que pasen cosas con amu y que yo decido si termina o no con tadagay, perdón tadase..., además se me pueden ocurrir una montonera de cosas ridículas para hacerte hacer en el fanfic si no accedes a mis demandas (ya bueno todas sabemos que nunca haría lo último).

Ikuto: Eso es chantaje, te puedes ir a la cárcel por ello...

Lys: lo que tu digas, pero primero vas donde las lectoras, luego llamas a la policía si quieres, además esto me duele más a ti que a mi (en serio)

Ikuto: Ok, pero tu accedes a todas mis demandas respecto al final del fic.

Lys: hemmmm, conversamos de eso después, ahora ve¡ *lo empuja hacía la casa de las lectoras*.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen, en el próximo habrá mas Amuto y muchas sorpresas inesperadas muajajaja (y otras no tanto), así que lean y dejen muchos reviews, ya saben una autora con reviews es una autora feliz y una autora feliz escribe fanfics más rapido, además ustedes son el motivo de que continúe, besos para todas y que se cuiden.

Bye and peace.

P.D: ojala Ikuto las acose como corresponde.


End file.
